<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Late Sundays by ReWild7</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738046">Late Sundays</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReWild7/pseuds/ReWild7'>ReWild7</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Persona 5, Persona Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, shuake</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:40:02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,527</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24738046</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReWild7/pseuds/ReWild7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff"><p>I finally had the guts to translate my Italina Shuake FF "Le tarde domeniche" in english and I want to thank a friend of mine to correcting eventual grammatical errors and stuff! H-Hope you liked it,,,,,,</p></div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Goro &amp; Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Late Sundays</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Ren pressed the fingertip of his thumb onto Goro's lips before making them smack in a sonorous kiss. They continued for a few more minutes before catching his breath again and sighing. Goro smiled and gently bit Ren's lower lip, his boyfriend, with his teeth and pulled him closer.</p>
<p>"Hey, who gave you the order to detach from me?"</p>
<p>Akechi whispered with a giggle, he didn't want Morgana to hear them even though he was in deep sleep on the work table. That night Goro stayed at Ren's place, since the last time was a week before. Sundays were the only days of the week where both were granted some serious intimate time and Goro of course didn’t want to waste that occasion. The same applied to Ren, who for five minutes was trying to deprive Akechi of his clothes. Sometimes they went to visit each other at school, or the young and charming detective, usually came to him to get "quick privacy moments" together throughout lunch breaks at school or LeBlanc.</p>
<p>"Goro, turn over..."</p>
<p>Gently asked the frizzy haired boy. Those were his first words after a long lasting silence. He was so busy paying attention to Goro that Ren usually forgot the use of the words. Goro obeyed and immediately turned himself with his belly down, touching the bed. Meanwhile Ren proceeded by taking off the brunette's pants; he only left the boxer on his body and let the pants fall on the floor where Goro's blouse had thrown. Ren began to trace a long trail of wet kisses on the detective's back, who seemed to appreciate the little arousals. Goro sunk his face in the pillow, clinging to it, trying to repress with all himself his soft moans, but everything became worse when he felt Ren’s teeth trying to take off his boxes and let go the elastic band letting it slap his ass. He always did that, Ren always left his boxes as the last piece on his body as an incitement and Goro couldn't hide everything he did with his body, Ren always found a way to turn him on. Sometimes, these sensations were so strong that Goro felt the need to stop everything and gradually restart. That time though, he would have done everything to last. The brunette was feeling his face. his shoulders and the tip of his ears burning, it wasn't his first time with Ren, but still it was difficult for Goro to expose himself like that. Finally Ren decided to take a short break from that long kiss getting closer to Goro's neck after moving his hair out of the way.</p>
<p>"Are you enjoying it?" It was normal for Ren to ask Goro, while they were having sex, if he was enjoying what he did to him, he didn't want to make him feel unconfortable. He began to ask him this question after their first time, when Goro revealed that "it hurt the beginning". "Mhf..." He mumbled the boy with his face buried in the pillow. "Mh? What?" Goro decided to show his blushed face full of embarrassment. He nodded quietly.</p>
<p>"Okay, good. Do you want to keep going or you rather take a break?"</p>
<p>Goro bit his lower lip, and quietly nodded again, he wanted to keep going. He turned himself a little to kiss Ren's lips. They were warm and soft, and every kiss was a strong pleasant shiver. Goro was typical in those moments to give insatiable and fast kisses,after immediately finishing one,he couldn't resist leaning in for another. Both of them detached to catch their breath.</p>
<p>"It’s so warm... Ren, I want more...!"</p>
<p>Rapidly, Goro sat on Ren's lap, facing him, and placing the boy's hand on his butt. The wildcard didn't waste the opportunity to squeeze his ass and then give it a light slap. Meanwhile Ren noticed with big pleasure that down there, both of them were ready to proceed. The young detective quietly groaned and after that he sunk his face into his, grabbing his soft cheeks to taste his lips, kiss by kiss.</p>
<p>"Ren... there is something I want to do."</p>
<p>"Mh? What?"</p>
<p>"Umh.. can I..."</p>
<p>Again the embarrassment was back clear as ever, but how could he express in a way without it seeming idiotic that he wanted to give him a blowjob? Even Goro realised that both were ready to proceed, he could feel his own penis beg him to let it out of his boxers before it threatened to jump out.<em> "Come one, Akechi, take some courage, after all if it doesn't happend, it'll for sure be the next week and you don't want to wait another sunday!" </em></p>
<p>"What do you wan-"</p>
<p>"I want to give you... a blowjob."</p>
<p>Ren blinked rapidly, almost stunned about how direct the famous detective, so polite and formal, had been.</p>
<p>"Oooh, the little prince is making himself heard."</p>
<p>"S-Shut up, and take off your boxers!"</p>
<p>"Why would you want to do that? Tell me."</p>
<p>"Oh well, umh..."</p>
<p>Goro looked away from Ren, to take advantage of that moment even to just mentally prepare himself to such action.</p>
<p>"You always make me... feel good... well, you perfectly know where my weak spots are and you always respect me... you ask me if it feels good, if I'm feeling comfortable, and I do! I just want to return the favor somehow."</p>
<p>"Mh."</p>
<p>Ren murmured wrinkling his lips and let them go with a smack.</p>
<p>"Then, serve yourself."</p>
<p>"You want me to change my mind?"</p>
<p>"N-No-"</p>
<p>"Then take off your boxes, without being a braggart!"</p>
<p>The frizzy haired boy sneered, taking off his boxes as quietly as he could. He turned to check if Morgana was still sleeping, and noticed that his back was turned. Goro was nervous but was hardly trying to show himself confident. He lowered himself.</p>
<p>
  <em>"</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>"Come one, it can't be that bad, right?"</em>
</p>
<p>He thought before realising that actually he wasn't feeling ready for such a thing; Ren's dick view from close was... more than he ever imagined. Okay, he never saw it from such a close distance, it was normal for him to take it from behind and never stopped to look at it. Goro contemplated that erection for a few seconds then stood up and shook his head.</p>
<p>"It... It was an error asking you, sorry, I thought to be ready..."</p>
<p>Ren sighed, putting on his boxers.</p>
<p>"Goro, don't worry it's okay, it's normal. I mean, we just started."</p>
<p>"It's been three months since we are together, It should have already happened!"</p>
<p>"Listen, I'm not mad about that. You should do that when you really feel ready, I do not want to force you and make you feel uncomfortable."</p>
<p>Ren was right, Goro had to take his time, but those three months haven’t felt like enough. It was true, sex was still a new concept for both, as they didn't do it often, but he felt that there were still many things that he has to learn to make Ren feel good just like he was doing with him. The boy sighed, tucking his hair behind his ear and warping his boyfriend in a soft and warm hug. Ren returned the hug, placing his face on the other's chest and rubbed his cheek against his skin.</p>
<p>"Do you want to keep going?"</p>
<p>The raven haired boy asked, crossing Goro's gaze. He got bewitched by his brown-reddish eyes, and the moonlight was making them shine making them so... beautifully. For a second, he thought how much the darkness of the night in that room was embracing Goro, like the darkness was only made for him.</p>
<p>"Yes."</p>
<p>Goro answered smiling. The passion was back, and maybe more than alive that night. Finally they were both naked. Ren was rubbing his own pelvis towards Goro's making both their own dicks touch each other. Goro sunk his nails into the other's arm, biting his lower lip embracing that shake of pleasure that ran through his spine, trying to repress his moans and increasing the bite on his lip. Ren noticed that some drops of precum were starting to come out from Goro's penis, and crossing again his gaze he smiled. The boy stretched out his arm over the wall where there were the windows. Goro knew what was gonna happen and returned the smile; at least he felt ready for that. Ren grabbed the envelope with his teeth and opened it with a single movement. He took the condom out and slowly wrapped it around the head. He then grabbed a little bottle of lube that he opened and gave to Goro. He didn't hesitate in taking it and pouring out a small amount. Usually he was the one to put the lube on his anus, but that happened only when they had to be quick. Now they had to take their time, and of course Goro didn't mind. But in that moment of pure silence, he thought of when they could consider themselves truly alone, when Ren wasn't that "docile" with him. He bit again his lower lip at the thought, when was the last time they had hardcore sex? The next time, if the cat wasn't present, maybe, it could happen again. He missed his impetuosity toward his own body, his not knowing how to express it...delicate. Goro had fun and was always aroused at the thought of feeling and hearing Ren's heavy breath on his neck... back...</p>
<p>"Ha!"</p>
<p>Shit.</p>
<p>"What? Did I hurt you?"</p>
<p>Goro took his hand on his mouth, he moaned, absorbed in his own thoughts, he didn't even feel or realised that Ren was entering in him.</p>
<p>"N-No."</p>
<p>Whispered the young detective observing what made Ren stop… What he did to make him stop to be clear.</p>
<p>"You’re amazing, please keep going."</p>
<p>At that affirmation the raven haired boy nodded completely entering in Goro. Goro tried to help him by crossing his legs behind his back and pushed him toward himself. They both moaned in the most calm and silent way possible. Ren started to move very slowly, just like before. He held Goro's hands crossing their fingers and gradually they continued more Ren was becoming faster and impetuous, Goro could help himself to hold himself from moaning his partner's name loudly, obviously failing.</p>
<p>"Ren... Ren... h-ha! Faster... I want more...!"</p>
<p>He moaned the words in strain trying to focus himself on the feelings at Ren's work. Ren stopped for a moment leaving his hands and grabbed him firmly at his gluteus. He slapped him but not gently.</p>
<p>"R-Ren...!"</p>
<p>Goro shouted, choking as his voice reached a higher pitch.</p>
<p>
  <em>"He is doing it on purpose, he wants me to die of embarrassment, he wants us to get caught dammit!"</em>
</p>
<p>He thought, grabbing the covers tightly with his hands, even embracing the sweet shiver. But Ren didn't stop there. He kept torturing him by slapping and moving inside him, and Goro was starting to gradually lose his mind, letting the pleasure and his sexual desire overwhelm him.</p>
<p>"That's the face I like to see..."</p>
<p>Ren gasped, pleased to see how Goro’s face contorted due to his actions.</p>
<p>"Reeeeen..."</p>
<p>"What?"</p>
<p>"I-I love you..."</p>
<p>"Ha... finally."</p>
<p>Ren bent down, reaching Goro’s face and pressed his lips with his with a pop, he then wrapped his hand around Goro's penis and decided to focus his movements there, starting to massage it to entice a drop of semen to come out.</p>
<p>"Cum for me Goro, cum."</p>
<p>Ren bit his earlobe, making Goro gasp, he did everything he could to keep from screaming, paying attention like before. Those words tempted him to cum, all the attention, the kisses and biting, everything that Ren was doing to his body. Goro felt wanted and loved than ever before. A high moan escaped from his lips as he came, staining his own belly and Ren's hand, that stopped him from touching himself, until every single drop of cum was out. Still wrapped in the orgasm, Goro smiled almost dozing off on the bed, still feeling Ren's movements in his ass. Ren then came soon after him -- holding Goro in his arms, who returned the hug. He emitted a choked laugh.</p>
<p>"So, did you... like the performance? You... want a second round?"</p>
<p>Said ironically the raven trying to catch his breath.</p>
<p>"Shut up! And begin to get out from my ass. And now, I'm fine like this for tonight."</p>
<p>Goro kissed Ren on the cheek and then on the lips. He sighed satisfied. Ren decided to follow the order given by the detective, he pulled out and discarded the condom into the trash bin, near the chair where he often trained. He laid next to him, pulling him closer and laid his head on his chest.</p>
<p>"By the way, yes, it was a great performance."</p>
<p>"As always."</p>
<p>"You want me to take it back?"</p>
<p>"No."</p>
<p>"You’re an idiot."</p>
<p>"But that's why you love me."</p>
<p>"Even that."</p>
<p>"Even that?? There’s more???"</p>
<p>"Shut up and sleep now, we have school tomorrow."</p>
<p>"Okay princess and the pea." (*)</p>
<p>"Prince, now sleep."</p>
<p>Goro smiled, tracing little circles on Ren's chest, while stroking his hair mirroring the same movement. They stayed that way until they fell asleep in each other’s arms. Usually after sex, they talked about how it was, but that has been a very hard day for them and they had to wait for Morgana to fall asleep. Luckily, the cat didn't notice what they did...or maybe he did? They’ll have to find out in the morning. Ren and Goro were wrapped in each other's arms, smiling faces, brightened by the delicate sunlight streaming from the window. Morgana sighed standing on his four legs, stretched himself and shook his fur. He jumped off the work table, trying to be as quiet as he could. He trotted downstairs, where Sojiro was waiting for him. Morgana meowed loudly, grabbing his attention.</p>
<p>"Good Morning furrball. Where is that rascal? Is he still sleeping?"</p>
<p>"Oh yeah sleeping, you bet!"</p>
<p>Morgana meowed again enjoying the man's attention as he scratched behind his ear. LeBlanc was still closed, one hour left until the opening. Ren rubbed an eye with his hands. Goro was still sleeping heavily. The raven haired boy grabbed his phone from the wall and realised that they were late.</p>
<p>"shit, Goro, wake up!"</p>
<p>"Umphf??..."</p>
<p>"It's a quarter past seven, the trains are gonna arrive in twenty minutes!"</p>
<p>"W-What?!"</p>
<p>Without even thinking they both leaped out of bed as they scrambled to get dressed in the same clothes from the night before. they left LeBlanc without any breakfast as they told Sojiro that they would buy something on the way. They headed out to the bathhouse so Goro could clean up last night’s remains. They scurried off to their respective train routes with time to spare, leaving poor Morgana behind.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <strong>
    <em>(*) The princess and the pea is a pun in italian. In italian the pea is something you eat, but is called "pisello" which can mean both pea or penis/cock. That's why Ren calls him "princess and the pea" because Goro likes to be ON the pea, his penis.</em>
  </strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I finally had the guts to translate my Italina Shuake FF "Le tarde domeniche" in english and I want to thank a friend of mine to correcting eventual grammatical errors and stuff! H-Hope you liked it,,,,,,</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>